1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an internet interface service system and method enabling a user to be provided with high-speed internet connection services by connecting to the internet interface service system, the system and method providing high-speed connection service and executing charges through the use of a portable computer which the user carries with himself in public places.
2. Prior Art
In general, the development of internet communications provides a communication environment in which a user who hopes to connect to the internet network can be connected to the internet anywhere through a mobile phone, a leased-line connection service provider, or the like by using a mobile terminal of the user. Accordingly, the user can connect to the internet network and conduct his own business in any place where lines for internet connections are provided (e.g., on business trips, travel, academic conference participation, or the like) by using his own mobile terminal, such as a notebook computer, a palm-top computer, a small-sized network computer, a PDA, or the like. However, there exists an inconvenience in that, in order for a user who has a portable mobile terminal to connect to the internet, the user has to connect his portable terminal to a telephone line or a leased-line furnished in his abode, or has to visit a particular place which provides an internet connection service.
Further, a user can be provided with internet service supplied through an internet service provider (ISP), that is, by use of a general modem connecting his mobile phone or personal communication system (PCS) phone to a portable mobile terminal. However, this causes a problem in that the user must incur expense in order to be provided with the internet service, and the expense can be high since the mobile phone fee is so expensive.
Finally, if the user does not have his portable terminal equipped with internet communication support facilities, such as a local area network (LAN) card, a modem, or the like, there exists another problem in that the user cannot connect to the internet at all.